A sky full of stars
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Natsu was the top leader of a gang in Fiore. All he knew was killing without mercy. He did not felt anything. Lucy was running away from her past she hate violence. But there is deep connection between them beyond this life.They are bound to each other even they try to avoid destiny find the way to mix them together.. All he knew killng and all she does was saving him from himself.
1. chapter 1

**_Mashima sensei owns it. I don't own fairytail._**

**_Warning : This story conatin violence, triggering sensitive topics, cursing and other stuff.. Don't read if you don't fell comfortable. Now off to the story. Enjoy. _**

X_X

Escape.. Be free.. Run.. Save yourself.. Run away..

Those were the thoughts only running in her mind. She wanted to be free from all the chaos surrounding her.

Escaping wasn't easy. Lucy had planned it for years but never had a chance to leave that hell. Whenever she tried she got caught but today she was finally out. She was tired, hurt and bleeding but she kept running without looking back at the horrible place.

She could hear the voices and fading steps of the men who were chasing her. She wanted to get out of Magnolia. She ran until she was sure they were far behind.

Lucy was hoping someone with good heart would have pity on her and save her from those men. It's been hours since she left and she was sure Magnolia was far behind.

Only hoping those people won't find her here anymore.

When dawn approached, she was too tired to keep going. She was no longer in

Magnolia which was under the control of Heartfilia, her father ruled that place.

She noticed the streets and plants around her. Red rainbow sakura tree. These flowers wasn't found in Magnolia. She gasped for air. She escaped around mid night. It was dawn and she was sure she was in Alveraz.

Alveraz was ruled by someone more deathly and powerful than her father. These streets, mountains and city belong to someone more heartless and cruel. She isn't interested in these people.

All she wants is to be free.

Limping along the side of road, she continued until she came across houses.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips. She was safe. Someone would help her

She walked over to the small bakery.

**_"Mayu cakes and cookies best in Alveraz."_**

A small chipped wooden board hanging from the bronze Post around the corner. She was sure that old lady who was putting the cookies on display will definitely help her.

She opened her mouth but felt rough and dry. Her voice came out roughly," Help me."

The old woman stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened in horror when she took in Lucy's dirty clothes, bruised body and blood on her skin.

"Buzz off." and she slammed the door on her face.

Her eyes widened and she stared at the closed door in shock.

What?

This world could not be this cruel. She felt terrible and tears in her eyes. But she had nowhere to go. She tried again.

Her fist came up to knock again, but she saw something and heard the voices of Acnologia's men. They were already here.

No.. No.. No..

She desperately wants to hide from them or else they will kill her.

She was out of energy, tired and dizzy.

"Help me Mom." she touched the locket her mother had left for her before her death. A red teardrop of Ruby attached to the golden molding with chain holding it in a place.

All of sudden she saw a red Bugatti cheron slowing to a stop.

She noticed a man came out of the car. His face hidden under the sunglasses but his vibrant pink hair was standing with uniqueness. His aura was dark and powerful. He was walking with phone on the other hand talking frequently.

She knew he was the man whom people avoid with caution.

But she had no choice.

She will die either way so it's better to die fighting for her freedom first.. She would not give up easily. She was daughter of Layla Heartfilia after all.

She came out of the bushes and make sure those men didn't notice her. She ran towards the sports car door opened. Tears of relief blinded her vision and she hiccupped back a sob.

She was tired and lay down on the backside. Hidden from world. She wrapped her arms around her bruised and broken body.

Few minutes passed. She felt tears rolled down her cheeks. Her once shiny blonde hairs were dirty and greasy. She only praying nobody will be able to spot her.

After a few minutes, the door opened and the pink hair man returned and he sat down. She jumped slightly when he slammed the door shut. Her stomach twisted in knots as her breathing slowed. Her hands shook in fear.

She heard some shuffling noises and then he started talking. "Gray, I'm coming home. Get everything prepared I've taken care of those motherfukers."

Her body was strung tight with tension but when the car suddenly lurched forward and the man began driving, she let out a sigh of relief.

She was hidden safely behind his expensive car but she knew he wasn't any common man. He speed up the car to max speed. She can sense he was man who liked to play with danger and fire. He was driving over 150 speed. He didn't fear to get hurt. She felt the air surrounding him was intense and brooding.

When the car finally came to a stop, she froze.

Her heart skipped a beat when he opened the door. She waited for a reaction from him. But he only stepped out of the car and the door closed behind him.

Then, utter silence.

She breathed out a sigh of relief, her body sagging against the back of the car seat. She was safe. After waiting for a few more minutes, she climbed to her knees and stared outside through the tinted window.

She gasped, her eyes widening in shock. The beauty beyond the window took her breath away.

There porch was built by black marble. Driveway was made from viten tiles and sides decorated by sakura trees. Pink petels falling softly. Beautiful shrubs surrounded a gigantic fountain made from red stone of ancient dragons thrown in the fire in the middle of the driveway.

Alveraz was famous for it's folklore and mythological stories about dragon and their descendents, the chosen one or the slayers.

She look around for the way to main gate to escape.

She slowly came out of the car. Once her pure white dress now muddy, tattered and ruined. But all she care was escaping from this place which was beautiful yet unknown territory for her.

She gasped when she saw the mansion in front of her. Her father was rich and she used to live in big mansion but this architecture wonder was ten time bigger and thousands time better than her house.

Made from macarana stone and borders covered by golden mold plating. Wodden double panels of glazed doors with adjacent French windows. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

It the exterior is megnificient then she could only dream about the interior. This place looks like the part of heaven.

Suddenly she paused, whoever lives here is million time wealthy from her father. And rich people are always dangerous. She had the bitter experience herself.

She had learned her lesson. Rich people were blinded by their power and they

stopped acting like human beings. They had no emotions. And she wasn't going

to take the risk with this stranger.

Taking several steps back, she bumped into the car. She swallowed and then

closed her eyes. She had to go. She had to find somewhere safer.

She looked up and froze many men dressed in black suit were guarding the mansion. They were everywhere.

They were like will Smith from men in black but the gun gave away the look of agents.

She hid behind the car and crawling slowly on her knees she finally found the exit. The main gate.

As she tried to run toward the main gate, she froze again.

There was no escape. It was impossible.

For the first time, she noticed eight men standing at the main gate, guarding it. Four inside, four outside.

Nobody entered or left without them noticing. It was the same way at her

father's estate. There were always guards on the ground, making sure there weren't any impending attacks.

She swallowed and looked behind her. Lucy felt her heart stopped beating for a moment when she saw the mansion main doors open and few men came out. Going through the main gates wasn't an option anymore. And she wasn't familiar with the grounds.

Tears of frustration blinded her as she tried to think of a way out.she took a step toward the opened door, her heart beating hard and fast against her ribcage.

She decided to run inside that was only safe option for her. But she felt her blood froze when she heard a voice call from behind.

"Hey!"

She froze and turned around to see five of the guards running toward her at full force.

"Stop right there!" one of the men shouted, his expression furious. She saw them taking their guns out and pointing them at her.

Her heart stuttered and her vision turned blurry with panic. Without a second thought, she turned around and ran toward the opened door. she felt them behind her. They were closing in and their steps sounded hard and angry.

She ran inside the mainson. Without looking back. She was trying to escape from this lifestyle and here she fell into another gruesome one.

She kept running through the hallway and through the stairs going up. She did not even look back.

All she heard were furious shouts. Even when several men came from different directions, she didn't stop running.

She saw a big guy took out gun came in front of her. She shoved him and ran to her left and saw a dark red oak door in the corner of dim light. The hallway was dark only light coming was from the diffuse window at the end of gallery.

She made sure nobody was behind her when she open the oak door and slammed it behind her.

Her body prickled with tension, like thousands of pointy knives piercing her body. Her heart was beating as fast as the thrumming wings of a caged bird. It sounded like drums to her ears. It was the only thing she could hear.

She closed her eyes and leaned heavily against the door.

The mansion was too big. It would take them some time to find her. She slowly sit on the ground. Pulling her knees toward her, she hugged them tight to her chest. She placed her head on them and tried to calm her breathing and control her tears.

She realised that she was in someone's bedroom and it was the biggest mistake because she was sure it was master bedroom. With king-sized bed in the mid with black sheet and red pillow. The paint was dark grey and curtains were wine red. Simple yet mysterious.

Whoever lives here was like a mystery. She can sense by the peculiar theme of the bedroom. Few chests. And frames and bookshelves holding knowledge of ancient time and present science.

She was lost in looking at the room that she forgot about the time her breath picked up when she heard someone at the door. The knob moved and her eyes widened in panic. Her heart pounded faster.

If she was found out they will ker her. She was sure.

No. No. No.

She searched the room for a place to hide. The bed was the closest to her , so she crawled under it. She lied down on her side. Bringing her knees to her chest, tears springs out of her eyes as she clutches her mother's pendent. Her only source of sanity. She remembers when her mother gave it.

**_16 years back_**

**_"Lucy dear! I've gift for you. Come here."_**

**_Four years old Lucy went to her mother. She looked more pale as she lied on bed next to her._**

**_"Promise me you will never took it out."_**

**_"Never mama."_**

**_That was the last time she saw her mother. Next day she was found dead. She had committed suicide by overtaking sleeping pills._**

**_That scene still haunted her. But Lucy's nightmare started after her mother's death. _**

X_X

Today was fucked up he had to kill those three fuckers who dared to betray him. This empire he built was like his family but whoever dares to betray him was rewarded with death.

You can't fool Natsu Dragneel. He was death himself. He opened the door to his bedroom and slammed it behind him.

Gajeel had been busy with the hotel' s problems, to make sure all their businesses were running smoothly, Gray has left with Jellal to watch out for nightclub in Darcilla. There was gangwar last night and his few people were hurt but he made sure all the enemies were dead.

He was tired all he wanted was little rest and warm shower.

Shifting his weight on his feet, Natsu jerked his tie harder until it came undone

He pulled it off his neck. As he was taking his shirt off. His top few buttons were undone and he was about to take his black lenin shirt off.

Sudden his cell vibrated in his pocket.

Taking it out, he saw Hibiki's name flashing on the screen.

"What is it?" he growled into the phone.

"Boss," he said, sounding panicked and out of breath. Natsu almost rolled his

eyes.

"What is it?" Natsu was losing his patience.

"Boss…"

He didn't hear the rest of his sentence, instead tuning him out.

He paused, his eyes widened when he noticed a white cloth extending from beneath his bed. He walked closer, the phone still at his ear.

When he reached the cloth, he crouched down and touched it.

As he lifted the black covers around the bed and looked down, his mouth fell open

at the sight, then anger coursed through him. Someone was hiding under his bed?

A girl. A tattered girl was dirty muddy blonde hair hiding under his bed.

"Boss, boss, are you there?" Hibiki yelled through the phone.

"What?" Natsu bellowed, as he kept his eyes on the little intruder.

She jumped at his tone and started shaking, her chin trembling and tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Natsu bared his teeth at her and she tried to scoot away from him, but he didn't give her a chance. Grabbing onto her white, shredded, dirty dress, he held her still. She wasn't going anywhere. He fisted the material in his hand and pulled until she was no longer under the bed.

"Boss! Someone broke into the mainson ," Hibiki screamed through the phone, sounding frustrated.

Natsu smiled. The girl kept her knees against her chest, then wrapped her arms around her head as if to protect herself from him.

He laughed at the thought. Poor girl. She didn't even know what she'd gotten herself into. Breaking into the house of the great Dragneel, the descendent of dragon—and then hiding under his bed. She sure don't love her life any more.

"Boss?" Hibiki said, sounding confused.

"I got this," Natsu growled through the phone, glaring at the intruder. He ended the call before he could answer.

Putting it back in his pocket, he grabbed her arm and pulled her upward. She whimpered painfully and her sniffles filled the room. She kept her head down, her blonde hair falling like a curtain around her face, shielding her from him.

When he tried to pull her close, she resisted and tried to twist away. He tightened his hold on her small wrist, a bolt of electricity went through him when he touched her and he knew he was hurting her. Her wincing told him so, but he didn't let go. He loses his gripping on her and took a step back. She did exactly what he expected. She ran straight toward the door.

Natsu smirked, pulling his ivory gun from the back of his pants. He pointed it at her "Another step and I'll shoot you and I never miss."

He was the predator and she was the prey, "Turn around."

She didn't turn around.

Red hot anger coursed through his body. Nobody dared to ignore him. Yet,

this golden hair girl….

"Turn around," he shouted at her back.

His little captive jumped again, but this time she turned around quickly.

She kept her face down.

He wanted to see her.

Natsu blinked at the sudden thought. What?

Shaking his head, his brow furrowed as he watched her. What was she doing here? Why was she here? By the look of her, she didn't belong in a place like this. Not in a gang's house. Especially not in his house.

"Look at me," he said before he could stop himself. His fingers tightened around the gun as he waited for her to do as she was told.

She took longer than he expected. If she was one of his men, he would has already shot her for disobedience. But he couldn't bring himself to move.

For some unknown reason, the way she covered her face with her long blonde hair, looking so childlike, made his chest hurt.

What the fuck?

"Look at me," he said again, this time his voice grating. She slowly brought her head up and he saw doe-like eyes peeping through her hair. He sucked in a breath and took a step toward her.

As she continued to lift her head, he saw a tiny round nose and then pink full lips that had dried blood on them. Her cheeks were round, but obviously bruised and dirty from dust and mud. He couldn't see her face properly, it was so covered with dirt and bruises.

She was hugging her arms around herself, her body shaking with silent tremors. The little intruder was obviously frightened. She was a tiny girl and he felt his heart twisting at her fragile state.

Taking a step forward, he saw honey brown eyes peeping up at him under her long lashes. She blinked away tears as she saw him approaching, his gun still pointed at her.

When he was close, he slowly brought the gun down and glared at her menacingly. When she flinched, he felt his resolve slipping.

She took a step back and he growled, "Don't move."

She flinched again. For the first time his heart was beating fast in his chest.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Natsu moved closer until their chests were almost touching. He felt her tremble against him, and she whimpered in fear. She hugged her body tighter and folded into herself, as if she was trying to hide from him, even in plain sight.

He brought his empty hand up to her face. She winced but didn't move.

Silent tears streamed down her cheek and he touched a drop, thumbing it away.

She froze and he felt her suck in a breath.

He froze too. Something was wrong with him.

Before he could stop himself, his hands went to the strands of hair hanging over her face. He slowly moved her hair to the side until her whole face was visible to him. Maybe his heart stuttered for a moment. He didn't know.

She slowly lifted her gaze until she was staring at him with honey brown eyes, the color of the rain drenched mountains.

He swallowed hard, slowly moving his thumb over her soft cheek. When she winced in pain, he let her go, taking several steps back.

A wave of emotion ran through him. First sadness, then tenderness, and finally anger. He decided to hang on to the anger and let it consume him.

There was no place for tenderness in his life. Tenderness made you weak.

Any emotion other than anger made you weak.

And it's impossible. She can't be the one. He was cursed to live alone all the eternity on this earth. He can't have other half. The banishing was the proof itself. He was fallen. She can't be the one.

So, he grabbed on to the anger and let it course through him until his body was shaking.

Red hot anger. He glared at her and pointed his gun at her again. Her eyes widened and she let out a cry, her hand coming up to her chest.

She shook her head repeatedly, her mouth opening and closing silently as if she wanted to say something. "Who the fuck are you and why are you here?" he growled at her, his voice low, but his tone dangerous. It spoke volume and it was obvious the girl understood it.

If she didn't give him an answer that he was satisfied with, he would shoot her without a second thought.

Lucy was shaking from fear but even this unknown stranger was threatening her with gun. She felt safe and warm around him. A pull, deep down her heart screaming she knew him. She saw his appearance. Top few buttons opened and revealed his smooth tan skin, hard chest and build up muscles. He was lean and tall. But the air around him was fiercely dangerous.

_Get a grip Lucy Heartfilia._

She scold herself. But still her heart was hammering inside her chest.

"Do you have any idea who I'm?" He said with cocking his head to the side. She shook her head.

He gave a gruffly smirk.

"You gotta be fucking kidding with me. So you don't have any idea that you broke in Dragneel territory and dare to disobey me. Do you have any idea who I'm?"

Her eyes were wide. No no no.. Her heart pumping so fast. It can't be. If her father was heartless man then this man was merciless monster. He was devil himself. How her life could be this messed up. She can't tell him she is Heartfilia. She had to hide the truth.

"Name or I'll shoot you." he gave the final warning. And Lucy saw the same look in his eyes which she knew very well.

An empty vessels, void of any emotion, eyes of a cruel killing machine. And she knew she would die.

"Lucy.. Lucy. A-Ashley." she replied hiding her original name.

Natsu felt a serge of emotion swelling in his heart when he heard her name.

"Lucy" her name rolled out like a silk from his tongue. Like he knew her from thousands years ago.

Lucy nearly moaned when she heard her name from his mouth. It was like summer breeze saying ancient tales in her ears.

Natsu knew her name was true but he wasn't sure about her last name. He had been top killer because he can filter lie in seconds. She told her name without hesitation so Lucy was her name. Perfect but he wasn't sure about Ashley.

He gave the bone chilling smirk and step closer to her. Lucy was trapped. He trail the gun down her cheeks.

"You know what will happen to you?"

Lucy saw a flash.

"_You know what will happen to you."_

_"Stop it." she tried to run but he caught her from waist and stole a kiss._

She blinked that dream felt real. Before she could say anything she felt dizzy.

Natsu saw the girl in front of him swaying. He knew she was going to fall back. Before he knew his arms secured her around her waist like he knew every inch of her body.

He pulled closer to his heart. Her head over his thumping heart. He felt as she belongs there. But he ignores this unknown feeling.

He blinked when his heart skipped a beat.

He looked down at the messy, dirty and bruised girl in his arms.

"Who are you?"

A smirk on his face. He knew she is trouble but he love playing with fire and love chasing troubles. He won't let this girl go without finding out who the hell is she..

X_X

**_A/n: Merry Christmas to all the lovely people who are reading this and wish you a happy new year in advance. I'm sure you guys are well and having tons of fun. This is a little gift for you all. I hope you will enjoy it. Read and review and please tell me if you liked it.. xoxo_**


	2. chapter 2

"_You are the most amazing thing happened to me." his voice echoed in her ears. It was like a waterfall from the heaven above. A soft feather like touch trailed down her bare arm and left a burning desire. Wanting more of his sensual touching._

_"I don't know what to say to you?" she said in low voice. Unknown to her own stirring emotions which were screaming at her to fall into his arms. But she just couldn't._

_"I won't let you go. I have finally found you. Don't leave me." his voice cracked in the end. She looked into his eyes. Glistening with unshed tears ready to drawn the world in the painful misery his eyes held._

_"You know it's impossible." she tried to get out of his grip when suddenly he crashed his lips on her and before she knew her patience was gone. She let herself go into his arms. He held her tightly as she wrapped her arms around him. A moan escaped from her mouth._

" Uhh" she gasped from his touch and the heart was thumping with raging desire. They were both lost in there world.

Lucy tried to make sense what was going on. When she felt cold air hit her back and shiver ran down her skin. She slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on bed. Red pillow and black velvet sheets.

It was his room. Shit! Shit!

She was dreaming about wired guy kissing her but it felt like some sad movie like **_Romeo and Juliet_** or _**I walk to remember. **(a/n: Plz watch these movies. I promise you won't regret.)_

She shook her head and looked down she still has her dirty tattered clothes and in fact the bedding was ruined because of the mud and dirt she had. He will kill her. She looked around and frozen in spot.

There he was sitting on sofa with his head on the back and his right arm on the arm rest while left one holding the bottle of vodka and it was lightly held in his lap. He was sleeping or merely resting she does not know but he looks like a silence before storm.

It was good chance to leave. Lucy was about to eacpe. She slowly got out of the bed but felt something touching her feet. She bent down to look. It was shell of bullet. Her blood froze.

She better leave or next time she's is definitely having bullets inside her body and head. She stood and froze when she stared at the man standing in front of her, her body shaking with indescribable fear. When he threw the empty bottle on the ground and breaking in million pieces. Lucy shaking from fear.

He was awake and angry or pissed. She could not tell because it was too scary to look at him, she just doesn't notice his face. She was too scared to look at him.

"Trying to escape Koneko. Huh?"

She felt her mouth was dry. His aura swallowed her whole view and mind blowing with multiple bad scenes which can happen to her.

"Look at me." he orders her again.

But when he ordered her to look up, she was surprised. He took her breath away. For a minute, Lucy stopped thinking that he was about to do something to her. His shirt was opened for her to view his sexy body and she can bake cookies on those delicious abs.

But he was death and she still wants to live her life.

Even it is like few hours since she trumble on his door she already felt unknown pull towards him. She stopped thinking that she was supposed to run away.

All she could do was stare into onyx eyes that reminded her of the dark night sky.

When he took a step toward her, her heart stuttered. His steps were powerful and hard. He moved confidently. Lucy tried to take a step back, but he stopped her again with his gun.

Not again. What's with this guy and his gun.

As he came to a stop in front of her, their chests almost touching, he looked back at his ruined bed and then her body.

Lucy gulped she felt danger around him he can easily kill her and nobody will give damn. She closed her eyes and prayed from Kami sama for her life.

"Koneko. Look at me." she felt she can't turn away. She looked into his hooded eyes. He tossed the gun in the night stand and took his shirt off.

Lucy jumped a little by his sudden action but said nothing because she better remain silent then pissing him off.

Natsu looked back he was only in his black slacks which was hanging low. "You are pretty tough Koneko. Ignoring my question and dare to falling on me and ruined my bed. If it was someone else he would have died but I am in mood of showing mercy. So how about I give you a chance to live.," he said, never shifting his gaze from Lucy.

Both of them stayed silent for a few minutes, her body tensing more with each passing second. Her stomach cramped in fear.

Natsu moved forward again, slowly advances like a predator and she was obviously his victim.

Her gaze moved to his sides, and she saw his gun sat next to his spot , on the couch.

She looked back at his face, and he kept staring at her, his gaze more intense.

He came closer to her and she forgot how to breath from fear. He was no simple man. He had a dark mystery surrounded him. Dark secrets. He was also very unpredictable. "I have a deal for you," he said suddenly. Lucy jumped at his voice, her body shuddering.

"You have two option life or death," he continued, as Lucy stood in front of him trembling. "One: You work for me," he said. His voice was monotone, so she wasn't sure what he might be planning.

He paused as her body froze. "Two you revolt against me and I shoot you for trespassing," he finished.

Her breath went out in a whoosh as he stopped talking. His lips quirked up in a tiny smile as he waited for her response.

Her eyes widened as she tried to think. She brought a shaky hand to her throat and rubbed it gently, she can't wait to escape this hell but for now she need to agree to whatever he tells to survive.

"I'll work for you." she said in one go.

"Good choice, Lucy ," Natsu said. The sound of her name coming from him made her shiver again.

God, why did his voice have to sound so…intimate? Her eyes widened with the sudden thought.No. No, Lucy Heartfilia. Don't lose yourself.

"I'm glad that you decided to…work for me." The way he said those words made her body freeze. He stared at her, his eyes intense.

Natsu stepped closer so that their bodies were pressed together. She can feel his hard built body against her. A single thread won't pass between them they were so close. He moved his finger down her bruised cheek.

"I'll make sure that you won't regret this decision," he whispered huskily.

Wait, what? Did he mean…? No, he couldn't. He wouldn't.

Oh, but he would. He was Natsu Dragneel. Nothing had ever been denied to him.And she signed her own death by saying yes to his offer.

Her breathing and the beat of her heart was too loud. She was sure he could hear it. Natsu bent down until his eyes were to my level.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." something sounds familiar about those words he said. She was sure she has heard his voice but where? She can't name it.

She swallowed and licked her lips quickly. His gaze followed her movement as his onyx eyes turned from cold to hot. He licked his own, and then he whispered, "Not unless you want me to."

Lucy sucked in a shocked breath and it made her chest move against his. The friction made her body shiver. Was it apprehension? Or anticipation?

"Umm…what…what did you…mean by…work?" she asked quietly, tripping over her own words.

He took another step closer, forcing her to take a step back. Natsu crowded her, his

presence so strong that it made her feel weak and small.

"Exactly what it means…work," he continued in a husky voice.

Oh my God. Please no. Not that. Anything but that.

"What…what work?" she asked again.

He stared into her eyes. Onyx to brown.

They both stared at each other, unblinking. The tension vibrated around them. But she couldn't understand what type of tension it was. No. She refused to understand it. She refused to acknowledge .

He suddenly took a step back. She breathed out at the movement, and her tensed muscles uncoiled with relief. Natsu stood to his full height, now looking down at her, his eyes hard again.

"The women here need a little help. You'll be helping with the cleaning and cooking," he said briskly.

Huh? He wanted her to clean and cook?

She stared at him in confusion. Natsu must have been the most perplexing man she had ever met.

Confusing, strange, and dangerous.

"You want me to clean…and cook?" she asked in bewilderment. He cocked his head to the side, still looking at her. Then he smiled. The same malicious smile as before.

"Yes," he said as he took a step toward her, crowding her personal space again. "Did you think I meant something else?" he asked quietly, his tone suggestive as he traced a finger lightly up her right arm. His breath hitting her face and making her dizzy with minty air.

Yes. Yes, she did think he meant something else. She thought he wanted her to do those stuff as she looked into his shirtless body and bed behind him.

Lucy halted the thought.Don't go there, Lucy. .

She shook her head quickly, her hair covering her face with the brisk action. Natsu brought his hand up and moved her hair away, baring her face to him again.

She swallowed nervously as she waited for his next move. His warm hand on her face was making the numbness of her body fade away. She hated that his touch could do that. She hated that he had such an effect on her. Already, it was clear he could make her tremble in fear. She looked at his chest for the first time.

She froze. It can't be true.

But it was there. On his chest. Before she knew her hand traced it. Her palm above his heart. World stopped spinning. When she realised her mistake and looked into his eyes.

He pushed her harshly. Air suddenly became cold. When he avoided looking at her.

"Gajeel." he called.

In instant a pierced man with long wild hairs came in Lucy was frightened.

"Take her to Grindinne and Levy. She is new maid here. And show her the room next to mine." he didn't looked at her.

Lucy felt pain hitting her as Gajeel held her arm harshly and she felt pain shooting through her arm. But he did not shown any emotion.

Lucy was literally dragged down from the room. But what she was thinking about was the mark she saw on his chest.

It was same as the one she has since she was born. Her birthmark like a breath of fire.

They stopped in front of the room.

"Get clean and I'll take you down."

She was alone and gasped this room was ten time bigger than her own. But what made her pause was the single red freesia. It doesn't belong here.

She held the little flower, a tear escaped from her eyes as she looked at the red freesia.

" **_You and me both are same. We don't belong here."_**

X_X

**_A/n: wowww you guys are amazing and thanks for all the comments and messages you have made my day.. So lovelies here you go another chappie.. Read and enjoy.. Stay warm and happy.. Toodles.. xoxo_**


	3. chapter 3

**_Warning : torture and violence stuff. _**

Natsu was shaken up for the first time in his life. This unknown girl, it's only been 4 hours and she already made him feel out of control and when she touched his chest he nearly exploded. He need to kill or control his beast dying to come out and throttle. His body was stiff and he pinched the bridge between his eyes. He needed to vent out of his anger.

He heard the cell was ringing he took it out from his back pocket.

"Meishu! We've got a problem," a harsh voice said through the phone. It was Gray Fullbuster his second in command.

"I'm coming," Natsu told him. He didn't like his tone. Natsu could tell it was something really bad. Gray was barely nervousness which made Natsu nervous. Gray was a crazy bastard, and if something had him this riled up, then it was something big.

Something Natsu really wouldn't like. He was supposed to work but he got held back by that blonde girl. He shook his head to jerk her thoughts behind and focus on the current situation.

Natsu walked out of his office and found a few of his men standing in the hallway, lined up and on guard. They bowed their heads in respect as he walked by.

As he stepped into the dark hallway that led to the soundproof basement, his body tensed. The air around him was stale and his steps were hard against the silence as he prepared himself for the worst.

When he opened the door, he saw Gray leaning against the wall, his shirt was gone as usual he always stripped whenever he was super angry and his head cast down in defeat. Natsu's entrance didn't even faze him, he was so lost in his own thoughts. Natsu cleared his throat and he glanced up.

His expression conveyed horror and disgust. "It's bad," Gray said, pointing toward the room. Natsu nodded, then walked farther inside, leading the way while Gray fell into step behind him.

As he got to work, the man's screams filled the room. Blood dripped all over the floor, but it was normal for Natsu he kept his gaze fixed on him the whole time. When he started to lose consciousness, he raised his hand. Jellal instantly stopped his torturous ministrations.

Leaning forward again, Natsu asked, "Why and who?"

Natsu laughed when he glared at him. Jellal leaned forward and punched him.

"Show respect."

"I will ask one last time. Why and who?" Natsu said menacingly as he took his face in his hand. His fingers pressed hard into his cheek until blood oozed badly from his wounds.

When he still wouldn't answer, Natsu let his face go and stood up, pushing his chair away. He wasn't going to get his hands dirty this time. But the man strapped against the chair in front of him forced his hand.

After meeting Lucy he felt weak and little off. He need to feel in control, the appex power. The rest of his men needed to see him kill. They needed to see the consequences of betraying him.

They needed to see the worst of him. How brutal he could be. It appeared they had forgotten.

Dragneels were feared by all and nobody fucking betrayed him.

Walking toward the table, he picked up the pliers. As he turned, all the men took a step back. Gray smiled sadistically and shook his head. "Fuck, yeah.Now you're talking."

Jellal held the captive's head against the chair. Natsu stood in front of him and roughly grabbed his chin, not caring if he hurt him. He forced his mouth open and held the pliers to his teeth.

The man tried to scream, but Natsu never gave him a chance. It took him hours to be satisfied.

And when he was done, the man was no longer breathing.

May this be a lesson learned.

Nobody fuck with Natsu Dragneel and escape from him alive. Only death can be their saviour because if he got them alive it will be worse than dying.

X_X

Lucy walked over to the bed and sat on it, bouncing a little. The silky comforter was soft under her hands and all she wanted to do was sleep. She had taken a nap in that bastard's room but her body was tired from all the exhausting running and torture she had been through till now.

Her body felt feeble and tiredness clouded her vision. When Lucy yawned, she slowly stretched out on the bed, then snuggled deeper into the soft mattress and comforter until her body went limp. Feeling warm and cozy, her eyes slowly drifted shut.

Just for a few minutes, she thought.

She woke up with a start when the door banged open. It slammed against the wall hard, and she jumped off the bed, shaking violently. Swaying to the side slightly, her body felt sluggish.

Her eyes were blurry with sleep, and she had to blink a few times to get herself accustomed to the lights. When she could finally see, she gulped hard.

Gajeel was standing there, looking dangerously angry.

"You were supposed to get clean," he said through gritted teeth. Gajeel walked inside the room, his steps hard against the wood. "Listen, Meishu gives orders and you follow them. Without any problems. Got it?"

Lucy nodded only because she couldn't bring herself to form any words.

Gajeel scared her. He looked like someone who didn't take any nonsense from anyone. Most importantly, he was also a killer. If she wasn't wrong, a brutal one at that. Everyone was a killer here. There was no innocence in this life.

Without any other words, he pointed to the door at her left. Lucy walked toward it nervously, her body hyperaware of his presence.

She opened the white door, and at the sight of a bathtub, shower, shampoo, and soaps, she felt tears prickling in her eyes. When she ran away from home, she thought that she would be living on the streets, trying to fend for herself, desperate for basic necessities.

But she stood in front of a fabulous bathroom, she had a big bedroom with a cozy bed. She had a job and food. Even though it was not her ideal situation, gratefulness filled her body. Rather than be in streets and becoming a hooker to feed herself.

As she closed the door behind her, Lucy noticed there were no female accessories. Sh e shrugged and whispered, "Cleaning is all that matters."

She glanced at the mirror and her eyes widened in shock.

She was dirty. Grimy. Her face was red with bruises and some parts were already green. Her white dress was filthy and shredded. All she wanted to do was soak in the tub but she could only take a quick shower.

She winced as she quickly removed her dress. She looked back at the mirror and noticed scratches on her arms.

She looked horrible. Was she really standing in front of Natsu, looking like this? Why wasn't he disgusted? Most importantly, why did he even keep her?

Lucy was frightened just by looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Shaking her head, she stepped into the shower. The moment the warm water hit her, sliding down her bare body, warming the numbness, she felt her tense muscles loosening. At first her bruises itched and were aching under the warm water, but after a few minutes, all she felt was warmth.

She sucked in a deep breath as her body went limp. Lifting her face up into the spray, she let the water cascade around her. A feeling of happiness consumed her as she reached up, squeezed out some shampoo in her palm and started to massage it through her dirty hair.

She let the water sluice through her hair. Brown water, leaves, and small twigs swirled through the drain. When the water finally ran clear, she started to wash her body. After she was done, she stayed under the water for a few more minutes, letting the heat penetrate her body.

She stepped out of the shower on wobbling legs, and when the cool air hit her body, she shivered. Grabbing a towel from a nearby rack, she started to dry her hair and then her body. She wrapped the towel around her and went to stand in front of the mirror.

She looked much better. Her bruises didn't appear as horrible as they were before. Her face was no longer pale. Her cheeks were red from the warm water and her brown eyes shone brightly. Giving her reflection a smile, she opened the door and peeked outside.

When she saw that Gajeel was not there, she stepped out and walked over to the bed, where a red dress was waiting for her with a pair of underwear.

The cotton dress was simple, and when she put it on, it came down to mid-thigh. It flowed from the hips and fit her perfectly, showing her bust and perfect curves.

A smile was on her face.. Red was her favourite colour. Putting on the red flats she found beside the bench, she walked back into the bathroom.

She opened several drawers, looking for a hairbrush. When she finally found one, she combed her messy, tangled blonde hair until it was smooth and shiny.

After giving herself a pinch on each cheek and biting down her lips, reddening them further, she was ready. She walked toward the door, her steps confident and her shoulders straight. Opening it, she saw Gajeel waiting for her, leaning against the wall.

When he looked at her, his eyes flared for a moment, his expression one of surprise.

"C'mon," he said gruffly after masking his emotions again. His face was hard and he glared at her . It's probably the only thing everyone around here knows. Glaring, growling, and anger.

Without waiting for her response, he started to walk toward the stairs.

_"I trust you with my life. I know you will recover and love me back. Because that's all I know how to love you and protect you."_

_"But I'm not sure."_

_"Trust yourself like I do with you_

_You got this and most importantly you got me. I'll be your shadow. You just don't worry because the girl I fell in love is most likely the bravest girl I've ever met."_

Lucy had blurry flashes of those weird dreams as she was walking behind Gajeel. So lost in the voice in her head she didn't notice that he stopped walking suddenly she bumps into his back. She yelped when he glared back.

" Sorry, " and she stepped back.

Lucy was ready for this. Whatever would be thrown at her, she was ready.

Because she was Lucy Heartfilia and this time, she was going to fight for her freedom.

X_X

Gray has caught that traitor from Darcilla while investigating the gun war last weekend. This man had betrayed him. And everyone knows betrayal Leeds to death.after dealing with that fucker Natsu was back.

He was feeling weird today.

_"I never knew when I fell for you but what attracted me most about you is your unique pink hair which was obvious from miles away from here."_

_"Only hairs nothing else you like about me."_

_"How can I not like you. From head to toe you are the greatest thing Kami sama has sent me."_

_Her touch was only thing bring him peace._

_Her arms were his home._

_Her kiss was his sanity._

_Her existence was his reason to live._

_Herself she was his life._

_When he felt she embraced him and put his head in her lap and bend down to stole another kiss from him.they kissed million of times but he always felt his heart racing like first time. _

Natsu was leaning back on his sofa chair, head tilted toward the ceiling, his eyes closed when he suddenly jerk back and blinking hard.

What the duck was that cheesy shit??

He was wondering himself when the door opened. He knew who it was without looking at the door. Only one person would dare come into his room without permission.

Looking back, He caught sight of Gray strolling in. He closed the door behind him, leaned against it, and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Seriously. I heard you kept a trespassing girl and didn't shoot her on sight?" he asked as he stared at Natsu, his face expressionless.

"I need a full background check on Lucy Ashley," he fired back without answering his question. Natsu knew what Gray was talking about, but he had no desire to discuss that matter. It was none of his business who he decided to keep or not.

Natsu stood up and walked over to the small bar. "I'm sure her last name is not Ashley, but I still want a check, in case you find something."

After he poured some fire whiskey for himself and ice one for Gray in two glasses, Gray took the icy cold from his hand and sipped slowly. It was weird he liked hot stuff and Gray was always a snowman. Ice did not faze him.

Gray was still waiting for his answer. They both stared at each other, the air tense around the.When his glass was empty, he placed it on the bar and turned back toward Natsu.

"What are you planning, Flamebrain?" he asked, giving him a strange look.

Natsu shrugged. "Why do you think I'm planning something?"

Gray scoffed and shook his head. "Because you never do anything without a plan. The girl trespassed and you are keeping her. Sounds like a plan to me." He paused for a second and then asked slowly, "Is she a spy from enemy? Is that why you are keeping her? To know who she's working with?"

Shaking his head, Natsu glared at him. If it was someone else questioning his decision, they would be on the ground writhing in pain and died twenty time wowser death. But Gray was his second in command.

They were born two weeks apart. His father was his father's second in command. When he took over, it was never a question that he would be his second. He was his brother from another mother.

"Do you really think I would keep her if she was a spy. Huh popsicle?" Natsu asked through gritted teeth. Gray got on his nerves sometimes.

"Anything is possible with you. Why are you keeping her, anyway?"

"None of your business. Do as you're told," Natsu responded harshly. Felling annoyed as Gray kept questioning about Lucy.

Gray did not pushed anymore. He nodded and stepped away from the bar. "I'll let you know what I find."

Natsu turned toward the large windows, dismissing him. He heard his feet shuffling and then the door closed.

He looked down at the glass of fire whisky in his hand as he moved it around his fingers.

"Let's see what we get about you, Koneko," he whispered, bringing the glass to his lips.

That weird dream which felt so real still in his mind.

He was intrigued. But his main focus was Lucy, his little koneko. He would love to unbox her secrets little by little. He likes mystery. His body was coursing with excitement.

He would slowly uncover her, layer by layer until he knew everything. Every last detail. And when he was done, he would devour her until nothing was left.

A few minutes later, Natsu was still standing in front of the large windows that overlooked the majestic back garden. His phone rang in his back pocket and he quickly took it out, answering the call without looking.

"What?" he said gruffly.

"There's nothing on her," Gray said. His hand tightened around the phone and Natsu smirked devilishly.

I knew it.. He smirked.

"She doesn't even exist in the database, man" he continued, his voice smooth and calm as if he knew the information wouldn't surprise him.

Natsu let out a small laugh. Shaking his head, he thought about the seemingly innocent girl he found cowering under his bed. The moment he saw her, he knew she was trouble, and instead of taking it out, he invited it.

Why?

Simple. She intrigued him.

"I got this," Natsu said through the phone, and hung up without waiting for an answer.

Well, this is going to be fun.

He walked away from the window and out of the room.

X_X

**_A/n: Okay.. Thanks and love you guys for all the support. And let me clear the confusions which some of you message me and commented and Happy New year to you too. Now off to the main question Lucy's last name Ashley is taken from the parallel world.. Ring any bells?? Koneko means kitten.And don't worry Natsu will not be same as happy go lucky in this one as he is in real life. And last question which is about the angsty dreams.. Keep reading to find out.. Don't want to spoil the fun.. Take care_**


	4. chapter 4

Lucy didn't wanted to bump into Gajeel again so she watched her steps. When he came to a stop, she quickly halted in her tracks, stopping an inch away from him. Her eyes widened and she took a few steps back. She stuck her tongue out to his back and twisted her lips ruefully. She didn't want to get snapped at again. He was a moody man.

"Grindinne, I have another maid for you," he said, his voice soft. Lucy felt her mouth drop as she stared at his enormous back in shock. Did he just talk softly?

Was my mouth on the floor? She hoped not.

"Ohh, dear. How lovely. Where is she, sweetie?" Lucy heard a voice ask.

Sweetie? She felt that she has just been transported to an alternate universe?

Gajeel's back was blocking her sight, so she stepped to the side and her eyes widened. A woman, probably in her early fifties, was standing in front of him, wearing a normal clothes nothing like a maid, even though hers dress has the smell of cinnamon and pastries just like a mother's love.

She smiled sweetly at Gajeel as she wiped her hands on her white apron.

When she saw Lucy, her smile widened. "Ah, there you are," she said as she walked toward her. "Look at you. Such a beautiful young girl with pretty face."

Before Lucy could do anything, she was swept away from Gajeel. Taking her by the hands, Grandinne led her into the kitchen through a brown, modern-looking wooden door.

The kitchen was very similar to her at Magnolia her home, except again ten times larger. The big cabinets were beige and there was a big island in the middle. The shiny counter-tops were made with a mixture of different shades of brown.

There were four high chairs placed in front of the bar and and Lucy saw few women standing there, wearing normal dresses but two of them were finally wearing black uniform resembles maid.

They were definitely younger than Grindinne but older than her . Both appeared to be in their mid-thirties. They looked up when they heard them coming in. As got closer, they looked Lucy up and down as if they were inspecting an object

Lucy saw a beautiful blue hair girl she gave her warm smile while approaching her.

"my name Levy and I see you already met my mom." and Lucy gave her weak smile and felt awkward when Levy held her hand .

"My name is Lucy Hear- Lucy Ashley." she was about to slip her self. She really need to work on her lying method.

Lucy felt her palm started to sweat in Levy's hand and she grasped the bottom of her dress with her other hand.

"Shrimp." a gruff voice said from behind. Lucy nearly forgot about the emotionless robot aka Gajeel was also there but she was about to fall when she noticed the intensity in his eyes which were strangely looking at Levy.

Was she blind?

Because she surely saw love and lust with care in his eyes.

"How the hell you got to wear red color?" Levy seems surprised well Lucy was too. Maybe her uniform will be suppose to come later.

Shaking her head Levy turns to other females.

"We have a new maid," Grindinne announced excitedly.

Lucy saw Levy opening her mouth to answer but before she could say anything, a voice cut her off.

"Actually, you do."

Her back straightened at the sound of his voice and Lucy felt her body tensed. She swallowed hard when she saw the women's eyes widened. They suddenly appeared skittish and quickly looked down.

Levy let go of her hand and swiveled around, hands on her hips as she stared at the intruder.

Not intruder. This was his house, anyway.

Licking her lips, she slowly turned around and made contact with his onyx eyes.

Onyx and brown , clashing together as they stared at each other silently. Lucy felt her heartbeat accelerate as he kept his unflinching gaze on her.

Her stomach twisted in knots as she squirmed restlessly on the spot. She felt weightless, and a weird feeling encompassed her body.

Her stomach twisted again when she saw him taking a step forward, his big body moving smoothly. She sucked in a surprised breath when she realized that it was butterflies she felt.

His presence made her nervous. Scared. And giddy.

"Lucy is going to work here with you. Levy, you can assign her work schedule," Natsu stated evenly. She swallowed several times when sheI heard his voice again.

His eyes moved away from hers but only because he was looking at her body. She saw his gaze travel down to her waist, hips, and then her legs. Her body started to warm up under his scrutinizing stare. His eyes stayed there for a few seconds before he moved back to her face.

The look that he gave her made Lucy stagger back a step. At her reaction, his lips tilted upward slightly into a small smirk that was hard to see. But it was there. That devilish smirk. Sexy devilish smirk.

She shook her head and closed her eyes quickly as she tried to get herself under control.

It was impossible. Without even trying, Natsu Dragneel had successful taken over her mind.

Opening her eyes, she stared into his. He gave her the same look as before, clearly not trying to hide what he wanted.

X_X

After dealing with his business and troubles Natsu was getting restless. He wanted to check on her. His new maid, his slave.

His koneko.

He knew he had ordered her to join the kitchen. He had checked rooms to make sure she wasn't on second floor.

He walked towards the kitchen and saw Gajeel walk out of the kitchen, he knew whenever his koneko was. Gajeel gave him a sharp nod as he walked past him.

When Natsu got to the kitchen, he was instantly transfixed by the sight in front of him. Lucy's back was facing him and she stood beside Levy. The back of her red dress was stretched perfectly over her round ass. What a view, he thought with a smirk.

Shaking his head after a few seconds, he took in a deep breath. Get yourself together.

Looking up, he saw the other girls staring at Lucy with excited expressions, clearly happy with another girl joining them.

"We have a new maid," Grindinne announced excitedly, bouncing lightly on her toes. He couldn't help but smile at her cheerfulness.

She had been working for the Dragneels for about thirty years, since before he was even born. She had been one of the first maids his father hired. Grinddine had shown loyalty over the years and she quickly became their favorite maid—like a lovely mother.

"We don't need a new maid," Lisaanna said, her tone harsh.

Walking into the light so they could see him, Natsu said, "Actually, you do."

No, they didn't. But that didn't matter. If he said they needed one, then none of them would question him. Questioning him meant losing their job. She wouldn't even think twice before kicking them out.

He had zero tolerance for people demanding answers from him. His words were law.

Natsu walked forward, sending the two maids a glare. They instantly cowered and bowed their heads, avoiding his gaze.

Now, that was better.

Grindinne swiveled around, hand on her hips as she stared at him. But he wasn't looking at her. He couldn't because the little broken girl standing beside her had his full attention. Her body had tensed at his voice and she moved nervously on her feet.

X-X

Lucy slowly turned around and they instantly made eye contact, her wide brown eyes staring at him with surprise and shock. Natsu noticed that her body trembled under his unflinching gaze.

She was definitely affected by his presence.

"Lucy is going to work here with you. Levy, you can assign her work schedule," Natsu continued as he kept his eyes on Lucy. She swallowed hard and squirmed nervously on the spot.

His gaze slowly made its way down her body. Red color. Her dress fit her perfectly, showcasing her curves at the right places. And her legs. Damn, those legs.

As he stared at her legs, all he could think about was having them wrapped around his waist as he make out with those pink lips of her.

When he realizes what kind of temptation he was feeling right now , he quickly snapped out of his thoughts, moving his eyes away.

But heart wants what it wants.

He looked back up and saw her suck in a deep breath. She stared at him, her eyes fearful as she took a step back.

His desire for her was written all over his face. He didn't hide it.He always was fast forward type. He let her see what he wanted and then shut down hid expression again.

It was all part of the game. Let them see but not too much. Let them feel and then take it away.

He wanted to play with his little koneko.

He gave them a sharp nod and then started to back out of the kitchen. He saw Grindinne giving him a suspicious look before turning toward Lucy.

And Natsu walked out.

X_X

When Natsu walked out of the room, Lucy let out a sigh of relief. Grindinne noticed and gave her a strange look.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

Lucy didn't know if she should laugh or fall down and cry.

No. Of course everything was not okay.

Instead, she slowly said, "Yes,".

Grimdinne looked at her suspiciously but didn't push. Giving Lucy a small smile, she turned toward the other two maids.

"This is Lisanna ," she said, indicating the platinum bib haircut, who gave Lucy a blank stare.

Lucy nodded in greeting.

"And this is Mirajane. She is Laxus wife" The beautiful women with gorgeous white hair tied in a tight bun, waved at Lucy with a smile. Lucy smiled back and felt herself relax.

"Welcome," Mirajane said softly.

"You all are maid? " Lucy asked. She hated being treated like a trash. Girls are equal to boys these days.

"No.. I've my own fashion designer business and I do modeling too but we just love to take care of our men. That's all. We manage everything because you can't trust nan around kitchen. Trust me." Mira gave her warm smile.

At least there were few people who didn't look like they wanted to kill her.

"Now that introductions have been made, , get back to work," Grindinne said in a stern voice.

Both women said nothing before they walked out of the kitchen. Grindinne grabbed Lucy's arms and gently shoved her toward the stools.

"Sit," she said. Lucy did as she was told.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" Lena asked as she went through the refrigerator.

Lucy shook her head but then realized that she couldn't see her.

"No. I haven't," she replied "I thought so." Grindinne closed the fridge, her arms full of ingredients. Lucy reached out to help her, but she shook her head.

Sitting back down, Lucy waited for her next instruction.

Grindinne made breakfast while talking animatedly the whole time. She was excited, as if she hadn't had a chance to talk to someone for a long while.

She talked about everything and nothing. Sometimes none of it made sense. She told her about her experience working as a maid. Lucy also found out that she was the youngest maid here, which surprised her.

"Hmm. Natsu never hires young maids or any girl. Other boys got those girls who were homeless and in streets and were ready to work here. And there's also their girlfriend and wives living here. Because it's dangerous for their women to leave alone out. He says they are first priority of every man. But how you end up here is still surprising to us."

Lucy didn't tell her how Natsu came to hire her, and she never asked, so she kept quiet. As she continued talking, Lucy felt herse relaxing.

The tense muscles in her shoulders started to loosen and she sagged into her stool. Crossing her legs, she moved her elbows on the bar and placed her chin in her palms, watching Grindinne talk. Her voice soothed her and she smiled.

She was sweet and adorable and Lucy felt comfortable around her. She don't know how long she sat there and listened to her talk, but she eventually brought a plate to Lucy. Placing it front of her, Grindinne smiled and nodded toward the food.

"Dig in, hon."

The plate was brimming with toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, fried diced potatoes, and a small bowl of mixed fruits.

She watched Lucy with a soft expression. Her nose started to tingle and she felt hot tears at the back of her eyes. Lucy sniffed and looked down at the plate of food.

Nobody had ever made her food like that. Sure, she had maids back at her father's mainson and she always had food. But no one ever prepared it with love.

Nobody cared if she ate or not. After her mother death she simply didn't exist. She lived as a shadow.

Her heart constricted and she held the fork with a shaky hand.

As Lucy took the first bite, a tear fell down her cheek. Quickly swiping it away with her other hand, she took a second bite. Then a third. With each bite, it felt like her heart would burst at any moment.

When Grindinne gave her a gentle pat on the hand, she looked up with red-rimmed eyes. She gave her a sad smile and then nodded, as if telling Lucy that everything would be okay. Grindinne didn't ask any questions. She just accepted her.

Lucy looked at at the food, then stared at the hand she had touched.

Kindness wasn't something she saw much of. In fact, she had never experienced true kindness in my life.

Her days were spent locked in her room and my nights were filled with terrors. She didn't know what kindness was.

But with that simple action from Grindinne, she saw kindness for the first time. She felt it for the first time.

She turned around and went back to filling the other plates.

Lucy was about to wash plates when Grindinne stopped here. Saying she will do it herself.

For the first time Lucy felt a little alive. She stopped when she returned to her spot and found a red small tulip resting there .

What?

She looked around. Natsu has left an hour ago and she didn't expect he would give her flowers in first place. Then who is sending her these little flowers. Which is always making her smile or feel emotional.

"Your red lips remind me of tulip." she heard that faint voice again and decided to ignore it.

She was happy all that matters right now.

**_A/n: Well! Here we go last update of 2019. See you guys next year. And like I already mentioned in the starting of the story. This story is not normal and contain violence. So don't judge it. And yep Natsu is little shameless here. Pardon me. Well hope you enjoy.. Happy New year 2020.._**


	5. chapter 5

Lucy was tired and was avoiding Natsu at all cost. The yakuza leader was making her uncomfortable with his obvious lust and desire for her.

It's been two weeks since she landed here and don't have any contact with her previous life.

Surely Magnolia was in chaos since she escaped. But right now her major problem was avoiding Natsu. She remains with Grindinne and Levy whenever he was around.

It's been three days since he is out of town for work. She was glad for this peace and harmony.

Levy was busy with Gajeel today so she had to take care of fest alone. She was tired after all doing hard work whole day. After her shift was over she came back to her room then she took off her pink dress on the nightstand, she reached blindly for her night shirt on the bed.

Just when she was about fastening the top button of her shirt deep rough voice came from behind her.

"Damn, Koneko! I have to say, you have a lovely body."

Lucy shrieked loudly and swiveled around toward the voice. She tried to focus on the intruder, but he was effortlessly hidden in the darkness.

She didn't have to see him to know who it was.

She knew that voice. Her body knew that voice.

**_Natsu Dragneel was in her room. _**

She took a step back in fear, her fist tightened in her nightshirt. He was there and she stripped naked just now. Her breath quickened.

Suddenly, the lights were on. She had to blink a few times to adjust her eyes.

Natsu was sitting on her sofa chair, leaning back comfortably. His left ankle was crossed on top of his right knee and there was a small remote in his hand, which he probably used to turn on the lights.

He wasn't wearing a suit. But he did have his black slacks on and a black linen shirt, which was unbuttoned at the top, to reveal some of his chest.

His hard, muscular chest. She forced away the thought.

Keeping her eyes on him, she saw his gaze intensely focused on her body. Striping her mentally.

There was no embarrassment. No awkwardness. Natsu was completely calm and confident as his eyes raked over her body.

"Hmm," he muttered, looking thoughtful as he watched her.

He leaned back against the sofa. His muscles were clear beneath his shirt, making him look big.

Lucy forced herself not to fidget, but it was hard. She couldn't show fear. Men like him fed on fear. They used it to their advantage.

Her fingers tightened around her shirt. Her throat felt heavy and dry. When she started to feel lightheaded.

She let it out in a loud whoosh and then sucked in a deep breath again, but it was pointless.

His heated gaze traveled all the way down her body. She was speechless and frozen where she stood. When her body started to warm up under his focus, she closed her eyes tightly. But the tingling didn't stop.

When he stood and walked toward her,

She shrunk away. His dark presence filled the room, and she suddenly felt hot. Sweat beaded on her neck and between her breasts sweat trails down as he moved closer.

When he stopped before her, she shivered in fear and her body tensed in alarm. Natsu stepped closer until they were half an inch apart, so close that her nose started to tingle with the scent of his cologne and she could feel his breath next to her ear.

Her lips were suddenly dry. When she moistened them with her tongue, Natsu's eyes followed the movement. If possible, his already lustful gaze became more heated.

He licked his own lips too, making the action appear so deeply sensual that she had to squeeze her legs together, trying to stop the sudden tingling between them.

What's happening to me? Natsu leaned his head forward until his lips were hovering over her.

Her body froze, her mind went blank for a moment.

Was he going to kiss her?

His hand came up and wrapped around her waist and tugged on her shirt. He gave it a tug, but she refused to let go of the fabric. He frowned and tugged harder.

Lucy swallowed in fear when his eyes changed and he leveled her with a glare.

Her top few buttons were ripped off. Her black bra was exposed, she was almost naked. Crossing her hand over her chest, Lucy tried to hide her body from him.

"Move your hands," he ordered, his voice gruff. Shaking her head wildly, Lucy took a step back but came in contact with the wall.

There was nowhere to hide. She was trapped as he moved closer.

Natsu crowded her space and he wrapped his fingers around her wrists, tugging downward until she was no longer covering her chest.

He brought his hand right over her face but he didn't touched her. Lucy shivered as her body warmed under his scrutinizing gaze. Even though he hadn't touched her yet, her body was already on fire.

When the tip of his finger made contact with her skin, she jumped and stared at him with wide eyes. He kept his eyes on her as he slowly dragged his finger down her chest, stopping between her breasts.

Her chest heaved, and each time his fingers brushed against her shirt, the tingling sensation in her lower region increased. Her body tightened, hyper aware of his touch.

He brought her other hand up and let it travel down her neck. She was sure he could feel her pulse throbbing in fear—and she hated to admit it, but in anticipation too. Her body was reacting to his touch, eagerly awaiting his next movement. No matter how hard she tried to stop her reactions, her body wouldn't listen.

"You have lovely skin. Smooth as silk," he muttered as he softly brushed his thumb over her throbbing vein. "So fucking beautiful." Then he frowned, like he couldn't believe she was attractive to him. Or maybe he was surprised he'd said it.

His face became expressionless, but his heated gaze couldn't be misunderstood. It showed everything he felt.

He wanted her, and Lucy's body was reacting accordingly.

As he continued to look into her eyes, the hand that was over her chest moved to her waist locking her in tight embrace. Lucy was so captivated by his onyx eyes, she didn't notice when he moved and bit the exposed skin of her neck.

When she felt the cold air on her skin, her eyes widened. She was locked in his arms.

Her head snapped back and he was still looking at her, his gaze intensely on her as he watched her reaction.

"Don't" she tried to protest as Natsu again reached for her and softly nibbles on her earlobe. A snalll moan leaves her mouth.

His lips tilted upward in a smirk, and then he bit her shoulder harshly marking her skin roughly.

Gasping, Lucy shrank away from his touch with a whimper.

Oh God, what was happening to me? She felt herself losing in his arms.

"Shhh. Don't be scared, koneko. I'm not going to hurt you."

Lucy gasped at his touch again. It was harsh and rough.

Natsu leaned closer until his mouth was next to her ear. He blew on her skin and then bit down on her earlobe. "Not unless you want me to," he whispered harshly in her ears, saying the same words that he had when they first met.

"What…what…what are you doing?" she stumbled over her words, her voice hoarse.

He let out a laugh and pulled back. "What do you think I'm doing? From your reaction, I think it's pretty obvious."

Lucy shook her head and stared at him mutely. No, it was not obvious. He was playing with her . But why?

She tried to pull away, but Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his body. Her front pressed hard against his chest. When he trailed his finger on her exposed back she tried not to make any sound.

Oh, God. No. Save me from this.

"Plea…please don't hurt me."

His body shook with silent laughter. "Aww, Koneko. Pleasure and pain come hand in hand." Natsu leaned forward, and slowly licked down my neck.

"Don't you know? The best pleasure comes from pain," he whispered roughly against her skin.

She knew pain and beatings. After her mother died her life was hell. Never knew a sun could rise in her dark nightmares.

Her body froze, and then she started to struggle against his hold.

"Let me go. Please. Please let me go,"

She begged as her eyes filled with unshed tears. She was wrong to think about she was safe. He was a monster like her father and Acnologia.

He would take what he wanted and then leave her bleeding and scarred.

"Stop struggling," he ordered harshly.

"No. No. No. Please." Lucy shook her head and pushed hard against his chest but it was like pushing a wall. He didn't even move a step.

"Enough!"

Lucy whimpered and shrank away. He let go of her and she scrambled back to the wall, plastering herself against it.

Natsu stared at her blankly. Her harsh breathing filled the room and she was trembling. Her legs were barely holding her up.

He stepped forward, but when she let out cry, he stopped.

"You are scared of me," he said.

Lucy swallowed but didn't say anything. What could she say? He already had her figured out.

"But you also enjoy my touch," he continued. Her body went still, and this time she shook her head. His eyes became hard and he walked closer.

"Don't lie to me. If you didn't know already, then let me enlighten you," he said through gritted teeth. "I always know when someone lies. So, you'd be better off if you don't."

She didn't answer. She couldn't. Her throat was dry and her tongue felt heavy in her mouth. Natsu moved his hand to her hair and twisted it around his fist.

Even though his hold was firm, he gently tilted her head up, making sure he didn't hurt her.

"Now answer me, koneko. Did you like it when I touched you?"

Lucy thought of lying again, but what would it bring her? It wouldn't help her situation. She nodded. It was so small that it would have been easy for him to miss it. But he didn't.

Natsu Dragneel never missed anything.

At her nod, he smiled and it took her breath away. It was the first real smile that she saw from him. His lips stretched wide and she noticed a dimple on his right cheek.

_The smile changed his face completely. He didn't look so scary anymore._

_He looked gentle._

_She raised her hand to touch his cheek, "I've always told you to smile but you ever listen to me."_

Those words left her mouth like she was in this situation before. She had forced him to smile before. And he had always smile for her before.

But where?

Her eyes widened as her heart constricted.

"Now, that's out of the way. Let's talk about why I'm here," he said, losing the smile and ignoring what just happened. She swallowed nervously and nodded again.

She tried to move away but his fingers tightened in her hair. When he seemed sure she wouldn't move, Natsu let go. He placed his hands on the wall behind her, one on either side of her face, caging her into his body.

Just like a bird in a metal cage fighting for freedom with no place to escape.

"I want you," he said without any hesitation.

Oh, she knew that was coming, but what she didn't expect was how her body reacted to his words.

Her world stopped.

"What?" she asked, my voice shaking.

Natsu leaned forward until his lips were hovering over her. She saw his tongue slip out and he gently licked her lips. Her body tightened in shock.

"Exactly what I said. I want you in my bed for one time."

Lucy didn't want to admit it, but she could see herself doing whatever he wanted her to do. He knew how to play with his words and how to play her body. The only fear she had was that he might hurt her. She suddenly felt sick.

She was just a girl running for her freedom. And she will not let some yakuza leader crushed her.

"What if I don't want it?" she asked, trying to remain coherent as she felt her knees begin to buckle.

Natsu smirked. "Oh, koneko. You want me. I'm turning you on right now, aren't I? I can see it." He was filled with so much confidence and arrogance. Lucy hated it.

He licked her neck again, then bit down. She gasped as he sucked on her tortured skin.

"I can feel it," he murmured against her skin. Shaking her head, she tried to move away but it was no use. "I can smell it."

He wouldn't let her go. She was feeling dizzy and giddy. It was surreal. She wanted him, but at the same time, she wanted to sink down and cry.

He stepped away slightly but not too much, still crowding her space.

He frowned when he saw her nearly crying and unshed tears.

"I will never take a woman against her will, especially you." he said as he stared into her eyes. At his words, her heart started to calm down. "But, koneko , you want me.I know it and you know it. I will not touch until you beg me." His vulgar words went through her body and she trembled.

Natsu leaned close again. Lucy could feel his breath on her lips. "You owe me, koneko. And don't forget. I own you. You do what I tell you. So, it's simple. Do you want me?"

Lucy started to say no, but he brought his finger to her lips. "And don't even think of lying. Lying will just get you in more trouble."

She swallowed hard and her heart was beating hard against her ribcage and her palms started to sweat. Her breathing was irregular and she felt like was suffocating. His eyes were fixed on her.

Onyx and brown.

They stared at each other with a mixture of emotions. Desires. Lust.

Excitement. Fear. Anticipation.

Oh, dear God, what have she has gotten into?

Lucy stood there, trapped in his arms, she was speechless. What could she say?

Yes meant submitting to him. It would mean she was ready to be his toy.

When she ran away from Acnoligia , she promised herself that she would never be at the mercy of another man again.

Yet, here she was, cornered by Natsu and she couldn't even say no.

He stared at her for a few seconds, his gaze intense as he waited for her answer. But she defiantly stayed quiet, pursing her lips together, refusing to utter a response. Not replying was better than replying, right?

That was what she thought. But she was wrong.

Natsu gave her another of his devilish smirks and Lucy swallowed hard against the lump in herher throat.

That smirk didn't look nice. Definitely not good.

He leaned in, his lips lightly brushing her ear. "You like testing me, don't you?"

Her body was shaking. But even under the layers of fear and anger, her body was responding to him. His rough, hard voice sent a shiver through her body. She refused to acknowledge what she was feeling. It was wrong. She shouldn't have been feeling that way.

But as much as she wanted to act strong, she felt weak.

Many voices echoed in her head as she stared at his hard chest.

She felt he shifted, his shirt moving against her sensitive skin, and she bit her lips, trying to hide another moan.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, anchoring her to his body while he slowly brought his other hand down.

"So, do we have an agreement?" he asked. Natsu pushed his knee between her legs, slightly pushing them apart.

The thought of him taking her was so demeaning, but even through she disgust, as hard as it was for her to admit it, sbe also found that thought very appealing.

Natsu Dragneel overwhelmed her . He scared her, but at the same time, she couldn't stop her body from responding to his words and seductiveness.

What was wrong with me?

Before she could say something, or even think about a proper answer, he bent down and latched onto skin placing kisses. She hissed at his sudden action and then my head fell backward when a moan slipped from her mouth.

He suckled in her skin, pulling at it hard, and then gently swirling his tongue over the earlobe. She felt the rasp of his slight stubble against her tender skin, and without thinking, she buried his head in her neck.

Oh God, what's happening to me? She thought.

He kept going for fifteen minutes on her body. Burning her with fire. Firework sparking her head down.

"Natsu…" He glanced up and stared into her eyes for a few seconds. Her skin prickled and it was sensitive. She was taut as a bowstring and her body was shaking with a mixture of pain and intense pleasure.

She couldn't describe it. She didn't know what it was. It was something she had never felt before.

Her senses were overwhelmed and her vision blurred as Natsu continued his slow, torturous ministration on her body.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered, her voice bewildered.

Natsu's eyes widened and he sucked in a surprised breath.

Then slowly, the corners of his lips lifted upward. He grinned at her wickedly before answering.

"Just teaching you about bees and birds, koneko," he said in a husky voice.

"Trust me. Just let go. Don't fight it. It will be the most wonderful thing you have ever felt."

Lucy shook her head and tried to move away but Natsu quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, refusing to let her go.

Suddenly she felt her eyes were blurred.

**_"I'm sorry I was not able to save you when they hurt you again." she caressed his tattered skin which was ripped off by whipping._**

**_"I can take million of whipping and stabbing every day for your sake." and He fainted in her arms. His pink hair landed in her lap._** **_Metallic chains and cufflinks bound around his body as they both were inside dungeon. _**

Before Natsu could say the girl fainted in his arms.

X_X

**_A/n: sup buddies? Hope u enjoyed. Sorry for late update as an architecture student barely have time. So many assignments. Still updated. Read and review if you enjoyed._**


End file.
